Charlotte (AFCoD)
Charlotte (シャーロータ Shārōta, lit. "Charlotta") is a bachelorette in Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams. Charlotte's is very girly and loves anything cute. Charlotte likes to talk about random things that pop into her mind and she often forgets about what it was that she talked about in the first place. Charlotte goes to bed fairly early, stating that she needs her beauty sleep. Below is a brief description about how to get married in Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams''. For more information, click here.'' Charlotte lives in Heartful City from the beginning of game, therefore the player can begin interacting with her right away. To get married, the player must give gifts to a marriage candidate and raise their friendship points to a certain level. Additionally, the player must have a big bed in their house and also trigger 8 Flower Events that occur upon reaching the appropriate flower colour. Once all marriage requirements are done, the player can propose with a proposal item (in Charlotte's case; a Rose Bouquet), which can be obtained from Hearty Queen after their chosen marriage candidate already reached 9 Flowers. Whichever marriage candidate being proposed to must have 10 Flowers before they will accept the player's proposal. After marriage, the player will have two children. Charlotte's Gift for Player The player will receive a gift from Charlotte when she reaches 1 Flower. This event will automatically occur as the player leaves their home in morning. Charlotte cooked a Cherry Pie that she wanted to share with the player. If the player accepts Charlotte's present, she will be happy and their relationship increases. If her gift is rejected, Charlotte will be upset, and the player will lose -1000 XP with her. Charlotte's first request is to bring her some Pudding a la Mode. Butt-writing quiz Upon talking to Charlotte, she will ask the player to play a game with her, and they can either agree or disagree. Charlotte will use her bottom to write letters of a word, and the player will pick one of the four objects that has a wrote word. If the player picks the wrong image, they will lose, but if the correct image is picked, the protagonist will proceed to the next 2 quiz. On the third quiz, Charlotte will try to distract the player from concentrating by talking about a different subject. Winning the game is necessary to Charlotte. For female players, doing so will simply boost their symbol points with her. Failure will result in Charlotte being upset, and they lose XP. Do you love Angie? After Charlotte reaches 7 Flowers, the player can finally obtain a going-steady Ring. Find Angie during the day, and show her a going-steady Ring! The scene will take place at the Beach, where Angie will begin telling her love for the player. Selecting the the first four options will make the male player and Charlotte officially become sweethearts. Angie will be very happy that the player returns her feelings. She will ask him to walk her home, and this event will end. If the player does not show up to meet Charlotte or replied with a negative response, he will lose XP. Going out with Angie Charlotte will visit the player's house when she reaches 8 Flowers. This cut-scene will automatically occur as the protagonist goes outside his home in the morning. She was asking if the player would like to go on a date with her later. If her request is accepted, be sure to go to the small diner on Mt. Cherry Grove at 16:00. *Walk into Pretty Box *12:00 to 14:00 *Not on Monday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Wesley (Girl Player)/Charlotte (Boy Player) have 1 Flower OR you are married ---- *Walk from House Area to Mirage Avenue *15:00 to 17:00 *Not on Monday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Wesley (Girl Player)/Charlotte (Boy Player) have 2 Flowers OR you are married ---- *Thistle Beach *6:00 to 10:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Wesley (Girl Player)/Charlotte (Boy Player) have 3 Flowers OR you are married *You already finished the game's main storyline ---- *Pretty Box: Charlotte's room *6:00 to 10:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Wesley (Girl Player)/Charlotte (Boy Player) have 4 Flowers OR you are married Category:Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams characters Category:Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams Bachelorettes